Famous character
Introduction This is a listing of all the famous Star Wars characters that can be found in game, as well as their locations. Please correct this list if you find a new character. From the Star Wars Movies * Ackbar (Captain in this time period; Admiral in RotJ) ** Location: Abandoned Rebel Base, Dantooine * Antilles, Wedge ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia * Banai, Kitster ** Location: Mos Espa, Tatooine * Bossk ** Location: Mos Eisley Cantina (sometimes) * C-3PO ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia * Captain Panaka (Colonel in this time period) ** Location: Kaadara, Naboo *Captain Typho (Lt. Col. in this time period) ** Location: Keren, Naboo * Chewbacca ** Location: Nym's Cantina, Lok ** Location: Back room of Lucky Despot, Mos Eisley, Tatooine ** Location: Kachiro, Kashyyyk ** Location: Hangar 2, Tansarii Point Station * Chief Chirpa ** Location: Theed, Naboo (During Ewok Festival of Love) * Darth Vader ** Locations: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Imperial Base, Kashyyyk * General Dodonna, Jan. **Location: Temple of Exar K'un, Yavin IV * Emperor Palpatine ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Location: A hologram of him in the basement of a Keren (Naboo) guildhall. * Fett, Boba ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine ** Location: Cantina, Tansarii Point Station * Fortuna, Bib ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * IG-88 ** Location: Nym's Factory Compound, Lok * Jabba the Hutt ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Kenobi, Obi-Wan 'Ben' ** Location: Mustafar ** Note: Obi-Wan Kenobi's Force Ghost is in the third expansion, Trials of Obi-Wan. * Logray ** Location: Theed, Naboo (During Ewok Festival of Love) * Malakili ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * McCool, Droopy ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Mothma, Mon ** Location: Abandoned Rebel Base, Dantooine * Nass, Boss ** Location: Gungan Sacred Place, Naboo * Organa, Leia ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia ** Location: Rebel Outpost, Endor ** Location: Abandoned Rebel Base, Dantooine ** Location: Small farm house on Lok, at -4752, 3516 * Oola ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * R2-D2 ** Location: Hidden Rebel Base, Corellia ** Location: Side room to Hanger 2, Tansarii Point Station * Rebo, Max ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Salicious Crumb ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine *Skywalker, Luke ** Location: Temple of Exar K'un, Yavin IV * Snootles, Sy ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine * Solo, Han ** Location: Nym's Cantina, Lok, Temporarily was found on Yavin IV as part of Empire day ** Location: Back room of Lucky Despot, Mos Eisley, Tatooine ** Location: Hangar 2, Tansarii Point Station * Clamps ** Location: Tatooine * General Veers (colonel at this time) ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo * Wuher ** Location: Mos Eisley Cantina, Tatooine * Watto ** Location: Mos Espa, Tatooine at -2893 2428. From the Expanded Universe * Baruk, Reelo ** Location: Jabba's Palace, Tatooine ** Origin: Jedi Outcast Game * Bel Iblis, Garm ** Location: Coronet Capitol, Corellia ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn *Bombaasa, Crev **Location: Tyrena, Corellia (-5201, -2566) **Origin: Vision of the Future by Timothy Zahn *Borvo the Hutt **Location: Moenia, Naboo (4875, -4591) **Origin: Battle For Naboo *Captain Pellaeon **Location: Coronet Guildhall, Corellia **Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn *Charal **Location: Marauder's Stronghold, Endor (4563, -2297) **Origin: Ewoks: The Battle for Endor * Darklighter, Huff ** Location: Darklighter Estate, Tatooine ** Origin: X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine (comic) * Fixer **Location: Anchorhead, Tatooine **Origin: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel and deleted scenes) *General Otto **Location: Lok Imperial Outpost **Origin: Star Wars: Demolition * Halcyon, Zion ** Location: Random Spawn ** Origin: DarkStar Series * HK-47 ** Location: Mustafar ** Origin: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (PC,XBox game) * Horn, Corran ** Location: Doaba Guerfel, Corellia ** Origin: The X-Wing book series * Horn, Hal **Location: Tyrena, Corellia ** Origin: The X-Wing book series *Inquistior Loam, Redge **Location: Emperor's Retreat,Naboo * Jade, Mara ** Location: Dynamic Spawn; Mission from the Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn *Jhorn, Pfilbee **Location: Bestine, Tatooine ** Origin: The Illustrated Guide to the Star Wars Universe * Karrde, Talon ** Location: Mos Eisley Cantina, Tatooine ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn * King Terak ** Location: Marauder's Stronghold, Endor ** Origin: Ewoks: The Battle for Endor * Lord Hethrir ** Location: Outside the Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Origin: The Crystal Star * Naberrie, Pooja **Location: Theed on Naboo **Episode II Deleted Scene * Nym ** Location: Nym's Palace, Lok ** Location: Hotel backroom in Narmle, Rori Part of Nym's Starmap quest ** Origin: Star Wars Starfighter Game * Sal Solo, Thrakkan ** Location: Coronet Guild Hall, Corellia ** Origin: Ambush at Corellia (Corellian Trilogy) *Tallon, Adar **Location: Tyrena, Corellia -5448, -2674 **Origin: Dark Empire Sourcebook * Thrawn (Captain and later Grand Admiral) ** Location: Emperor's Retreat, Naboo ** Origin: Thrawn Trilogy by Timothy Zahn * Thyne, Zekka **Location: Coronet Hotel, Corellia **Origin: X-wing: Wedge's Gamble by Michael A. Stackpole. * Valarian ** Location: Lucky Despot cantina, Mos Eisley ** Origin: Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley (WEG RPG)